lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Finding the One
Finding the One is a book written by Rupert Van Helden. It is regarded as a new classic by members of the Hymn of One. Van Helden is credited for making the Hymn of One accessible to younger people. It is now also known that at least a portion of the book recognizes a duty of abstinence for those high up in the Hymn. Chapter 14 is known to be the summation of "Finding the One" and talks of love and happiness. Quotes This is my testament. I will do whatever I can to make sure than no one defiles this. And I will fight to the last chapter those who seek to vilify and besmirch us. My love knows no depth, no breadth, no distance, yet all I have to give is volume. Appearances Lonelygirl15 *In Party Crashers Sarah is presented with a copy of Finding the One during her celebration. Chris states "So, it's one of my favorites. A copy of Rupert Van Helden's new classic, Finding the One." *In Spanish Princess Sarah reveals that Carl had written a love letter to her in Spanish on the back cover of her copy of the book. *In Mexican Mating Machine, Sarah is seen reading her copy of the book. *Sarah rips Carl's love letter from her copy of the book in A Woman Scorned. Image:0388-FindingtheOne1.jpg|Chris presenting Sarah with her copy of Finding the One Image:0388-FindingtheOne2.jpg|Chris talking about the book KateModern *In War is Over Steve gives Kate a copy as a Christmas present, saying "This is such a good book. I, uh... It really helped me out when I needed to do the prayers properly. My eternal song was strengthened so much when I read this. It's by Rupert Van Helden. He's, uh- He's brilliant. I've been reading his work for a long time now. A lot of people credit him with making the Hymn of One accessible to youngsters... Like us." *In Kate's Memorial Service Steve brings Kate's copy of Finding the One to her memorial and says "I gave her this book. So I know she didn't get a chance to read it, therefore I'd like to share some of the words with you all now; and with her, if she's listening." However, he does not read from it because he is disrupted by Tariq. *In BACK TO BUSINESS Patricia delivers a copy of Finding the One to Charlie, warning her that Van Helden may be responsible for Kate's murder. *In Self-Help section Steve reads a snippet of text (seen above) from Finding the One. *In Mates Tariq has a paperback copy as he works on filling out an application form for the Hymn of One. *In the second Precious Blood live chat, Rupert Van Helden appeared, offering to read a few pages of the book to fans. Users in the chat quickly spurned the offer, wanting instead to discuss the recent video. Rupert offered a copy of the book to Sophie, who gave it back before he left. *Rupert quotes his book during the invitation to his Eternal Unity Bond. *Several copies of Finding the One are on display in Julia & Rupert. *Michelle Clore's Shadow tells Julia how the book helped him in Her Indoors. *The Shadow praises the book in The Last Work: 7PM. Image:KM0147-FindingtheOne.jpg|Steve telling Kate about her present Image:KM0169-FindingtheOne.jpg|Steve talking about Finding the One at Kate's Memorial Category:Notable details